My Stories for the iPod Challange
by All Mighty Ruler
Summary: What the title says. I stumbled upon ispksarcasm's challange and I decided to try it out. So, here are my stories for it. T-Just because i'm paranoid.


My wonderful thingy for the iPod Challenge posted by ispksarcasm ( .net/s/5406272/1/Of_Songs_Sung_and_Love_Stories# )I got bored and saw it and thought it'd be funny to see what songs I got.

Some of the storied just have a reference just back to one line or the title of the song, but see if you like them anyway.

They take place in books, in between them, in an alternate universe with no wings, etc. just use your imagination with the time and setting.

I chose Max and Fang. Everyone loves them!

So, I shall begin.

* * *

**Dead! - My Chemical Romance**

-Max POV-

I held Fang's hand as he lied in the hospital bed, not knowing if he could be okay. I sighed as I felt his pulse barely beating. I felt my eyes rake over his bruised and bloodied face. I sat down in the chair next to the bed and rested my head on his.

Thoughts ran through my mind. Could Fang's heard fail; could he- die? I shuttered at the thought and felt his pulse race in between my fingers. If only he could stay if only he could live.

I glanced around, seeing no one but me and him in the dimly lit room. I looked at him one last time and leaned down, kissing him gently on the lips like I had on the beach so long ago. Stray thoughts raced through my mind like Will he go to heaven?

* * *

**Sooner Or Later- Breaking Benjamin**

-Max POV-

I laid on my bed in Anne's house, listening to my favorite singer, Liam Rooney. I happened to glance out of the window and saw Fang standing out on the front lawn, walking to the stables with Lissa. I secretly wished I was the one standing with Fang's arm around me, but I dismissed the thought immediately.

Sooner or later we'll have to leave. He'll have to leave her and come along with boring 'ol me on the wonderful journey we call our lives.

Lissa tried to press herself up against Fang but he pushed her away, glancing up at my window. His eyes caught mine and I looked away, worried about what he thought about me watching him.

I watched as Fang and Lissa stood face to face, arguing about something but thanks to the window, it was inaudible. I grimaced and moved in front of the window, pretending to look at the scenery, when I was actually looking at the arguing couple.

Lissa stomped her perfectly pampered foot on the grass and stormed off in a huff. Fang rolled his shoulders and shrugged. He glanced up at my window and smiled, brightening up the whole world. He motioned for me to open the window. I did, wordlessly.

I stuck my head out the window as he called out to me, "Max! I need you!"

* * *

**Monsoon- Tokio Hotel**

* * *

-Max POV-

I walked around the neighborhood, seeing destroyed houses and broken hearts. Families were everywhere, going through the debris that was left from their homes. I frowned and walked over to the house that I live- used to live in. I felt my eyes water as I walked past the torn walls and picked up broken shards of the windows.

I walked over to the area where my room had been and sighed, not seeing anything worth keeping.

I felt hands on my waist and I looked back at the person, seeing Fang standing there. I gave him a small smile as he kissed me gently on the cheek. I bent down and picked up a small metal chain, seeing it in perfect tact.

It was the locket.

Fang had given it to me on my birthday the year before we started going out. I always wore it. Fang reached around me and grabbed it, helping me put it around my neck. Now, nothing was going to be any different.

* * *

**You're Not Alone- Saosin**

* * *

-Max POV-

I felt my heart drop in my chest as I watched the remaining flock collapse down onto the couch, noses bleeding, scraped reopened. I had allowed them to get hurt. This was my fault. I felt hot tears well up in my eyes and I frowned, not ready to show weakness. There was no way I would let them take angel. Not this time, not any time.

I walked into the kitchen and looked at the maps of the School that Fang had pulled out. I needed them to help her. I needed them to save her.

I felt a hard hand on my shoulder and I looked up, seeing Fang standing there. I sighed and rested my head in the crook of his neck. I felt his hand briskly rub my arm. I felt every nerve in my body tingle as he reached down and whispered, "Max, you're not alone."

* * *

**Don't Ever Leave- Smile Empty Soul**

-Max POV-

I sprinted through the trees, trying to make my escape from the School a permanent one. I jumped into the air, beating my wings as hard as I could. I felt the cold air around me tighten as I increased altitude with Fang at my side. Thanks to him, I was free from the atrocious place I could get away and never go back.

The sound of the gunshots shooting past my face ceased as we reached our destination.

He brought me to a small out cove in a cliff and we collapsed down onto the hard cave floor. I groaned as I wiped dried blood off of my lip.

"Are you okay?" he asked, running his thumb across my dirt covered face. I nodded and felt his fingers glide down my face, reaching my jaw. He gently ran his thumb across the bottom of my lip and I felt it open slightly. I sighed and put my hand over his.

"Don't ever leave me alone." I said, locking eyes with him.

* * *

**Shadows and Regrets- Yellowcard**

-Max POV-

I looked around the street, waiting for him to come. My best friend of eleven years. The one who had moved just three years ago.

We stayed in touch, but we never treasured the time we actually had. We were just kids. We didn't know what we were thinking. We never come to the conclusion that one of us could be leaving. There was no way I'd pass up another chance t get to know him.

I held his letter tightly in my fist. The one where he told me he was coming home for a few days. I was ecstatic, nervous, and excited all at the same time. There were no words to sum up how I really felt.

I glanced down at the paper one last time, seeing the words he wrote, 'I left her. I needed to see you.'

He left his girlfriend. The one he had said he loved. The one that loved him. Just to see me. Normal, everyday Max.

I had never told anybody, but I had been in love with him since we were young. Now was my chance to show him.

* * *

**Leave Out All the Rest- Linkin Park**

* * *

-Max POV-

I woke up from a dream, panting, feeling a light sheen of sweat o my forehead. I was so scared I nearly fell off of the branch I was sitting on. I sighed and took a deep breath, recalling my dream.

I had gone. I didn't know where, but I was gone. I had left the flock, my family, everyone who cared. I sighed and realized how weak I really was. I was just strong on the surface. I groaned and thought about the memory again. I remember everyone feeling low. Everyone cried as they pondered where I was.

I shuddered as I remembered reactions from different people; joy; sadness; remorse; everything. I felt the branch shake and I sighed, looking up at Fang, who had suddenly appeared in front of me. He grabbed m hand and held it tight, feeling me shake.

"Fang?" I asked, wanting him to do something for me. He nodded and looked at me straight in the eye. "Never forget me."

He shook his head and gave me his famous lop-sided smile, "How could I?" was all he said.

* * *

**What It Takes- Aerosmith**

-Fang POV-

I watched as Lissa walked away from me, striding down the hall with Sam, her new boyfriend whom she claimed she loved. I felt my chest freeze. I felt nothing but regret. Regret that I had gone out with her. Regret that I had allowed myself to like her. It wouldn't have worked out anyway.

I realized I didn't even like her. She was just an infatuation. One that I couldn't help. There was only one girl for me. One girl that I had loved my entire life.

I glanced around, putting up my normal impassive face as Max walked over, curiosity in her brown eyes.

"What happened?" she asked, looking at Lissa and Sam.

"We broke up." I said simply. I didn't want to talk about it, but I felt like I had to. It was an urge that for some reason I couldn't resist.

"I'm so sorry." She said, concern clear in her eyes.

"It's nothing." I said truthfully, looking at her in those beautiful chocolate eyes. I felt myself smile as she looked up at me.

"What?" she asked confused on why I was staring down at her.

"Nothing." I said, reading her like a book. "I just realized how beautiful you are."

* * *

****

Contagious- Trapt

* * *

-Fang POV-

I was sick of the boundaries she had but up. I knew needed to be by her, or I would perish.

I couldn't get enough of her. Her sweet scent. Her lush lips. Everything I needed was there. I needed to be near her. If not with her, then near her.

She was what kept me together. What broke my impassive mask. She took my heart and mended it after it had been broken so many times.

She was always there for me, even when I couldn't return the favor. I needed her, but she never needed me.

She was strong, independent, and beautiful.

I let her in and now I can't get her out of my mind.

She was contagious. Her laughter; her love; her hate.

She was just Max.

* * *

**Not Meant To Be- Theory of A Deadman**

-Max POV-

I watched him walk off with her, not knowing what I had done wrong. I loved him but he returned the favor by breaking my heart.

I tried to advance in our relationship, but every time I stepped forwards, he stepped back. He didn't want me. He never did.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I needed him by my side. I needed him to help me but he couldn't. He didn't want me. He wanted her, the red-haired wonder.

I wanted, so dearly, to change his mind about her, about me, but there was no way I could. His mind was set.

I tried and I tried, hoping to show him how much I loved him but he never listened, always to preoccupied with his friends, or girlfriends.

I felt my heart incased in ice as I faced the reality of the situation.

We're just not meant to be.

* * *

There! Ten rambles about songs on my iPod!

So-uh-what now?

Review… please :D


End file.
